Striptease
by Lexicon2
Summary: Alex gets a new job as a stripper and Paige is not liking it. Chapter 9 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi. I do not own any of the characters.

**I got this little idea while watching Lexicon of Love. I thought to myself...what if Alex really was a stripper. Anyway, this takes place after Season 5. Just know Paige and Alex got back together. I'm not going to get into detail how. You can go ahead and fill in the gaps between their break up and when the story takes place. I'm not planning on turning this into a novel like some of my other stories...I just thought there would be some funny things I could do with it. I have a lot of things already worked out on what's going to happen. Also, I'm not planning on getting into super detail with the story either as far as character development and hardships. It's really just ment to be amusing. So I really am expecting this to be a short story. **

----------

Chapter 1

"Sweetie, turn off the light." Paige asked calmly.

"But I can't see." I replied.

"But it costs money. Lights off." She demanded. Paige was right. We couldn't even afford to have the lights on right now.

"How am I supposed to get ready for bed?" I replied a little annoyed now.

"You can't get undressed in the dark?"

"I can get undressed...getting dressed is another matter." I replied jokingly.

"Don't worry about getting dressed. I like you better naked." She replied seductively.

I laughed. It was very rare Paige actually made a seductively comment to me. She usually played little miss innocent. I turned off the light. I then quickly remove every article of clothing I had on.

"Alright, finished." I said proudly and I instantly heard Paige laugh.

"Now get over here." She said. I could see her figure in the dark. She was sitting up in bed with the covers over her waist. She was using her finger to motion me over. I smiled and jump on top of her. Her mixture of a scream and giggle sent waves through me. Paige didn't know it yet...but she was in for a long night.

-----

The past few months had been tight. We barely had any money for anything. How we even managed to pay the bill was beyond me. Paige was out of college now and we were living together in Toronto while I finished my last year. Paige was working in a temporary office job while I finished my studies. When I graduated we would move and Paige would find a higher paying job somewhere else. I was also working at some local store. I was used to never having any money...but Paige obviously wasn't. It had been weeks since she had even mentioned going to the mall. She knew she wouldn't be able to afford anything. So, when I found a new job that would guarantee lots of money I was hoping Paige would be excited. I was hoping she would be able to overlook what my new profession was. I was wrong.

"A stripper!" She yelled.

"Flexible hours and we need the extra money." I argued back.

"Yes, but a stripper!" She repeated.

"But the plus...money." I smiled hoping she would fall prey to my undeniable cuteness.

"No." She shook her head. "What am I going to tell people?" She questioned.

"Tell people?" I asked not sure what she was getting at.

"Hi, this is Alex, my girlfriend, she's a stripper." Paige pretended to introduce me no one. She was completely over reacting and I couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Sweetie," I began taking her hands in mine and pulling her close to me. She didn't resist.

"It's not forever...just until we find something better. We need the money. You know it...I know it...I'm doing this for _us._"

She looked up at me with her puppy dog eyes. I knew she was still bothered by it...but she couldn't argue.

"And besides," I continued, "You should consider yourself lucky to be dating a stripper. Not many guys can even say that."

She laughed at my comment. She pulled herself from my grip and wrapped her arms around my waist. She laid her head on my shoulder and I could feel her breathe on my neck.

"You're right, I guess." She said. My arms took their rightful place around her and we embraced tightly.

Paige sighed, "But I still don't like it."

----------

**This was chapter 1. Since I don't like to rush into things...I'll do alittle bit of a build up to her actually being a stripper. I figured the interview and what not was not to imporant...everyone know's Alex isn't ugly and has a good body...so her getting the job shouldn't be that hard to imagine. Anyway, the next few chapters should start getting really interesting...I'm working on a few others stories at the moment but I'll try to update soon. And I also might expand this chapter later if I feel like getting more detailed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is also pretty long. Right now I'm trying to move this at a quick pace but without rushing it. I kind of get into Alex's training but there isn't much I can do with it so I just kind of want you to be aware she had it. I tired to make it as interesting as possible. If I do end up coming up with some good ideas for this, I'll go back and enhance the chapter. **

----------

Chapter 2

After a few days Paige seemed to have accepted my new job and even tried to support it. Though I could tell she strongly disagree with my decision. I was suppose to start training today and Paige had gotten up extra early to make me breakfast.

"Stale cereal. Yum." I commented chewing on a bit of month old frosted flakes.

"It's all we had sweetie." Paige defended herself.

I nodded, "All the more reason for this job."

Paige rolled her eyes, "So you start work today." She said unenthused.

"Training." I corrected.

I swore I heard Paige say "Same difference." under her breathe.

"I'll be brining home $200 today so we will go grocery shopping when I get home."

"They pay you on the spot?" Paige asked suddenly.

"Uh-hum." I answered taking another bite of stale frosted flakes.

"And you get $200 everyday?"

"No." I said in between chewing.

I saw Paige sigh, but I hadn't finished speaking.

"I can bring home anywhere from $300-$500 a day." I said swallowing my stale breakfast.

Paige seemed to be speechless.

"I told you they pay good." I smiled. I didn't want Paige to know I didn't want to do this anymore than she wanted me to. But I couldn't deny the money was awesome and we needed it.

"Alright hun, have a good day at work." She tried to sound enthused but didn't quite pull it off. She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and I deepened it.

"I'll see you tonight." I said as walked out the door.

-------

I was sitting in a room with fifteen gorgeous women. I couldn't help but notice most of them were dressed like shanks. I felt so innocent watching them talking and smoking. Some of them were already showing off some of their _moves_. I tried to think of the money I would be making and it helped my sudden attack of nervousness. I had known what I would be doing...but I hadn't actually realized it. I felt as if I was losing my self-worth, but then again, you can't lose self worth when they pay you this good. Suddenly an older woman entered the room. She looked to be in her late 30's but she was...s_exy..._was the only word I could think to describe her. She clapped her hand together and everyone was quiet.

"Okay ladies. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vicky and I will be your exotic dance teacher. I know many of you have already had experience in this and the fact that you got this job tells me you are all probably naturals at it. But I'm going to go over some common dancing steps and strip etiquette. Also, we do not provide uniforms here so you are going to have to buy you're own. But it shouldn't cost to much. A bikini bottom and you can choose to be topless or not."

The entire time Vicky was talking I was just trying to keep my cool, "I can do this." I said to myself. I knew this would be nothing. I could dance. I'd proven it before. In fact I think Paige and I had managed to make it on every Hollywood VIP list due our dancing. I took a deep breath. _This would be nothing. _Do the job, get the money.

"You will spend three hours in this dance studio for one week, and then you will spend another week in the strip club shadowing one of our experienced dancers and then you will be on your own." Vicky continued.

I glanced around the room and everyone seemed to be hanging on every word she was saying.

"Alright then. Get a partner." Vicky said and everyone quickly moved. I could feel my nerves acting up again. I wasn't sure what we were going to do. I looked around the room at all the woman grabbing partners. I wasn't sure what to do. Finally a tall skinny blonde tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hello." She said. Her voice was extremely high pitched, "Do you have a partner?"

I shook my head. I stood up so I was face to face with her. To my surprise she had a very natural beauty to her.

"Hi." She said, and if possible her voice actually raised an octave, "I'm Candy."

_Naturally._ I thought to myself.

"I'm Alex."

"Oh, Alex. What a pretty name." She said smiling.

"Sure." I replied no sure exactly how I was suppose to respond to that.

"My name really isn't Candy you know." She suddenly stated.

"Really." I tried to sound shocked but couldn't. She didn't seem to notice.

"It's my nickname." She was adding little laughs to the end of each sentence she said.

"Lemme guess. Because you like candy?" I somehow managed to sound enthused.

She giggled, "No silly. Because I'm sweet like candy."

"Ohhh...I see it now." I humored.

She giggled at my comment. Despite the fact she was annoying me beyond all sense, I somehow managed to find her amusing.

"Now does everyone have a partner?" Vicky stated walking around the room, "Okay good. Now I want you and partner to stand face to face, just like these two girls." She pulled a pair of girls into the middle of the room and stood them face to face. Everyone mimicked immediately, including Candy and me.

"Okay," Vicky continued, "We are going to loosen ourselves up here a little. I want to you place your left hand on your partners right hip and your right hand on your partners left hip. Just like these two girls."

Candy and I followed the instructions. I placed both my hands in Candy hips and she did the same. It felt awkward standing like this with Candy. I had only ever been this close to Paige before and in a way I almost felt disloyal. Candy looked at me and smiled. I awkwardly returned it.

"Okay, no I want you to slowly started rotating your hips and I want your partner to help guide you."

I began rotating my hips and Candy did the same. I tried to avoid eye contact with her as much as possible. I felt myself getting closer and closer until my hips were almost touching hers. My breathing was heavy. She seemed to be staring at me. Her hands were pushing on my hips now I was no longer do anything, she was now directing the motion. I could feel my heart racing. I closed my eyes and tried to think of Paige. My heart only started racing more. I thought of trees and leaves and flowers. I could feel myself slowly relaxing.

"Very good." Vicky said going around the room observing everyone. She came over to us, "Excellent!" She exclaimed to us, "You girls obviously know what you're doing."

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled. We went through a few different warm up exercises. Some of them I thought were a little strange but I did discover I was more flexible than I thought. We then learned a few techniques to enhance our exotic dancing, which I had actually found easy and caught on quick. By the end of the training session I was handed my $200 in cash. It felt so good to be holding this much money. I left the strip club to wait outside for the bus.

"Hey." I heard from behind me. It was Candy.

"Hi." I replied.

"Fun class, huh." She said smiling.

"Yep." I said. I wasn't really in the mood for conversation.

"You know, when my boyfriend found out I got this job he was so excited." Candy started, "I didn't think he was going to like it. But I guess he really supports me."

"I'm sure that it's." I said sarcastically. I couldn't help but think how dumb she was.

"What about you? Is your boyfriend okay with it?" She asked.

"Oh, umm, she's trying to be." I said.

"Oh." There was silence. I waited for it almost smiling.

"_She?_" She made the connection.

I nodded.

"Oh. I didn't expect that." She was trying to act like nothing had changed.

"Does it bother you?" I didn't care if it did. I was now finding the conversation amusing.

"Oh, no. Not at all." She smiled awkwardly.

"Okay then." I returned a fake smile.

Before we could say anything else the bus arrived. I was relieved. I just wanted to get the groceries and get home.

-------

Paige was surprised to find me cooking when she came home from work. Usually Paige did the cooking but I decided I should do something special for her and hopefully take away from the tenseness the surrounded my new job.

"What's this sweetie?" She said putting her keys and purse down on the table.

"It's dinner!" I exclaimed happily.

"Do we actually have food?" She questioned quickly opening the refrigerator door.

"Yep." I said proudly. I was stirring some pasta sauce.

Paige came over to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder, "Mmm..." She said, "Smells good."

"Here." I said taking a small bit of the sauce and holding it her mouth. She licked it a little.

"Yummy." She said smiling, "You know. You're actually a pretty good cook."

"_Actually?"_ I questioned and Paige laughed.

"I mean, I always knew you were." She batted her eyes playfully and I turned my head to kiss her check. She instantly turned red. _I never get tired of that._

She pulled away from me and started setting the table.

"So, how was your...err...first day?" She asked trying to sound supportive.

"It was okay." I tried to sound more upbeat about it then I actually was.

"What did you do?" She seemed a little unsure if she really wanted an answer to that.

"Oh, you know, I danced. Just like what it said in the job description. Must love dancing."

Paige laughed and I was glad I was able to lighten the mood a little.

"I didn't know you _loved_ to dance." She joked.

"Of course I love dancing." I started wiggling around pretending to dance. I made funny facing to enhance my ridiculous dance.

Paige rolled her eyes and laughed. "This is why I love you." She smiled.

"I know."

------

**I'm thinking the next chapter she will actually be a striper since I don't really have much to go with in her training and I got ideas for when she's working. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, sorry for the long wait. I was having a little bit of trouble writing this chapter. For the sake of detail I ended up spending a little more time on some things then I had planned to, but don't worry, Paige and Alex things. So here it is. **

-------------

Chapter 3

Somehow I managed to make it through training in one piece. I still felt awkward being there but the money made up for it completely. I even had some extramoney to buy Paige a nice necklace hoping to lighten the tension between us. She was getting better at hiding her feelings about my job but now that I would actually be starting work she was getting distant again. I knew this was bothering her beyond belief. It wasn't only showing in our daily interactions but in the bedroom as well. Not to say sex wasn't good, but it seemed Paige's passion had gone away. Paige seemed more distant and the bond we usually shared during our intimacy was less intense. I would constantly have to ask her if she was okay and she would already reply, "I'm fine. Keep going." I hated what this was doing to our relationship. I had thought about quitting several times, but decided I liked eating everyday.

The day before I actually started my first day at the stripe club was the most tense day of my life. Paige spent most of the day rambling on about why there isn't instant hot water.

"There's always cold water at hand...but never hot water. And you never run out of cold water either. You would think they would have found a way to always have hot water..." She would go on and on. Though I had to admit I did find her rambling completely adorable and amusing. It was also making me nervous at the same time. I hated seeing Paige like this. I wanted her so badly to accept this. Towards the end of the day she finally managed to calm herself down. I wanted to cook dinner but she insisted. She refused to even let me help. Dinner itself was extremely awkward and conversation was pretty much non-existent.

"Paige, can you pass me the salt?" I asked. I didn't really want it, but I was desperately searching for something to say to her.

She grabbed the salt and stretched across the table brining it in arms reach of me. She looked as if I had greatly inconvenienced her.

"Thank you." I said trying to sound upbeat. I looked at my plate covered with chicken and mashed potatoes. I really didn't want the salt.

For almost the entire meal, all that could be heard was chewing. I wished Paige would just say something. I would rather be arguing with her than not speaking at all.

"What time do you work tomorrow?" Paige finally said. Though to my disappointment her voice was still distant and cold.

"Three to nine." I replied.

Paige nodded but said nothing.

I had finally had enough, "Sweetie, it's not the end of the world. Please don't make this more than what it really is."

Paige turned her heading rolling her eyes as she usually did when she was about to start arguing.

"I'm not making this a big deal, hun. I'm just a little bothered..."

"A little?" I interrupted.

"A lot." She corrected, "Lex, sweetie. Let's take a sec to look at this from my view point."

I nodded, I knew this was going to be interesting.

"It's not that your an..._exotic dancer_..." She used the same tone she had used when she had first told me she wasn't a lesbian. It never failed to amaze me how many words Paige couldn't say without blushing.

"It's the thought of other..._men..._touching you."

"There's no touching. They're not allowed." I informed her.

"And dancing to please them?" She was getting defensive now, "That doesn't even sound like you."

"Paige, I'm not doing it because I like it. I'm doing it so I can take care of you." I replied back.

Paige seemed to be at a loss for words. She turned away from me. I seemed to be unable to stop myself from going to her. Was almost surprised when she let me wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her check. She still seemed to be upset but also seemed to be unable to refuse me.

"Paige, it's going to be fine." I said turning her around to look at me. She shyly looked up at me and I smiled.

"I love you." I said. I had said this to her many times before, but it never got old, "You know that."

She slowly leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't help myself from deepening it. My hand reached up and caressed her check. Her skin was always so smooth and soft. She pulled away a little and I brought her back to me. Her hands were moving up underneath my shirt. The gentle touch of her hand tickled my side but I tried not to laugh. Paige was starting to lose her ground as the weight my body leaned against hers, forcing her backwards. There was a small thud as her back hit the side of the countertop. She didn't flinch. Both Paige's hands were now under my shirt and slowly lifting it over my head. Now the only thing that covered the top of my body was my black bra. Not removing her lips from mine, Paige fiddled with my bra for a few seconds without success and finally gave up. Her hands left my back and went through my hair. Our kissing suddenly got slower but deeper. I preferred this kind of kissing to rough and fast. Soon Paige started to pick up speed again and I was forced back. I hadn't been prepared for the amount of force she pushed me back with. I suddenly lost my balance. My back hit the edge of the table and I slid off pulling to bowl of gravy off with me. Paige some how had managed to pull back before I collided with the table. So there I laid on the floor shirtless and covered in chicken gravy. I looked up to see Paige laughing hysterically at me. Her hands were over her mouth.

"Are you okay?" She couldn't seem to control her laughter.

I nodded my head. Thank god I was dark in complication or my blushing would have been obvious.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Paige was still laughing.

I could feel the gravy soaking into my jeans and running off my bare stomach. It was still warm.

"Here, lemme help you up." Paige said, she had managed to bring her laughter down to a chuckle.

I took hold of her hand and I started to let her pull me up before I got a better idea. In one motion I used all my body weight to pull Paige down into me. Her body colliding with mine and the gravy was now soaking into Paige's shirt. Paige was still laughing.

"Eww...it's all sticky." She said smearing the gravy into her more.

I laughed, "Oh, you like that, don't you?" I teased. Paige instantly turned red. She hated it when I talked dirty.

"Alex." She wined but she couldn't help but laugh again. She ran her gravy covered hands through my hair messing it up before leaning down to kiss me and I returned the favor.

"Mmm.." I said, "You taste like gravy."

"I didn't know gravy turned you on." Paige replied moving away from my lips and placing soft kisses down my neck.

"It doesn't. You do." I replied. I couldn't help but shudder at the stimulation of Paige's hand moving under my back. She was having another go at my bra.

"Don't you want to clean this mess up first?" I asked amazed she wasn't freaking at the gravy all over her clean kitchen floor.

"What's the point if where just going to messy it up again?" Paige had finally succeeded at removing my bra and was now moving down my collarbone now. She skipped down to my stomach. Slowly kissing lower and lower. She would look up every so often to see my face. I could tell she enjoyed watching me so helpless under her touch. She stopped at my bellybutton. I leaned up and reaching for her chin, pulling her back to my lips. I could feel her shake a little as my hands graced under her shirt slowly pulling it off. She raised her arms up to allow me to get the shirt over hear head. Then she was immediately on me again.

"I want to take you right here on the kitchen floor." She was turning a dark shade of red as she uttered the words. I loved how innocent Paige really was.

I couldn't hide my grin as all the angst and anxiety of the last few weeks melted away. "Be my guest."

--------

**I pretty much know where I'm going for my next chapter so I'm not worried about that. Hopefully i'll be able to get it up more quickly. And there will be stripping coming soon! Promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I would really like to say sorry for taking so long to update! I really didn't plan on taking this long with this chapter. There are just a few thoughts I want to get out. I wanted to be as detailed as possible, but there are certain things that are just hard to write about...so...i'm leaving a few things to your imagination..so go ahead and be creative. Also, the story was proof read a few times, but I'm really tired. So i'm really sorry if there are any errors, but they should be small. I think I caught most of the major ones. I would also like to send out a thanks to a few of my friends (you know who you are), for helping me with this chapter. **

----------

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to Paige running her fingers through my hair. I slowly opened my eyes to find her watching me.

"Morning, sunshine." Paige smiled.

"Hey." I replied still half asleep but happily coming out of it.

Paige leaned in smelling my hair, "You still smell like gravy." She commented.

"Still?" I questioned.

"I guess we should have spent more time washing and less time touching in the shower last night." Paige replied smirking.

"But you know I can't keep my hands off you, especially in the hot..._steamy_...shower." I joked slowly sitting up as I spoke. I watched Paige's face turn five shades of red. I leaned in to kiss her on the check. I would have landed one on the lips but I wasn't in the mood to hear her comment on my morning breathe. Paige smirked rolling her eyes playfully.

"Is there anything you need before I go to work?" I asked. Paige looked away sighing.

"No." She said bluntly sitting up.

I sat up too scooting closer to her. I placed my arms around her torso and she instantly pulled away.

"I have to get up." She said pulling the covers off her and getting up from the bed.

I rested my body back down taking up the space where Paige had been lying. I glanced at the clock, "We have time." I smirked.

"No." She wined, "I have meeting this morning and I have to shower again." I could see Paige was trying not to snap at me. I wasn't sure if she was just worried about her work or mine. I decided to test the water.

"Tonight then?" I asked trying to sound as innocent and playful as possible.

"Ah-hum." She said as she slammed the bathroom door closed. I rolled back over on my back laying my arm over my eyes. I gave off a long sigh it was only 5:00 a.m. and I could already tell I was in for a long day.

-------

I arrived to work a half an hour early. I was feeling extremely awkward but at the same time. I knew I could do this. I would just push all my thoughts and feelings aside.

"Here for work." I said to the manager as I walked in. He was a skinny short guy in a suit. He looked more like a customer than the manager.

"Right. And you are?" He asked.

"Alex." I replied. I felt like every inch of my body was on fire.

"Alex, right." He said as if I had just jogged his memory, "Alright, uhhh...Ginger!" He called out.

No sooner had he finished his sentence, a long tall blonde haired woman came out from behind the bar.

"Yes, Gary." She said.

"Uh Ginger, this is Alex." He started, "This is Alex's first day, help her out. Show her the ropes, if you know what I mean." He chuckled. I got the feeling this was one of those idiot ass-faced managers. I was beginning to think: _What did I get myself into?_

-----

"Alright," Ginger said showing me around the place, "The dressing rooms are behind that door. Go get undressed and I'll wait for you here."

Ginger gave me a small grin and I rolled my eyes at her joke then disappeared behind the dressing room. Ginger was waiting for me as I came out. I felt more shy than ever. I was wearing nothing but a black brassière, a black thong, and black high heels.

"Wow." Ginger said taking a good look at me, "Sexy, lady." She grinned.

I wrapped my arms around my upper body nervously. I suddenly felt cold.

"I feel naked." I said just trying to sort out my nerves.

"Well, you kinda are." Ginger replied, "Alright. Let's go." She said turning around and walking back down the hall.

"Right." I said to myself. Fumbling behind her. I felt strange in heels and taller, which didn't help my nervousness. As I walked towards the dance floor the music suddenly changed. I could hear all the men in the club cheering and screaming. Ginger turned around to look at me.

"Ready?" She asked grinning.

"No." I said immediately.

Ginger shook her head grabbing me by the arm and pulling me out onto the stage.

"Follow my lead." She said taking center stage. At the sound of the guys cheering, Ginger smiled and then suddenly bent down as if she had dropped something. Then she slowly came back up. The men hollered at her. I stood there frozen watching every move she made. Ginger suddenly looked at me.

"Hey," She hollered at me, "Can you stop checking me out and get over here?"

I suddenly snapped out of my trance.

"You're getting paid to dance, not watch." Ginger remarked as I walked over to her side. The men suddenly hollered and whistled at me. I glanced over at Ginger who was accepting money from what looked like some trucker.

I started to think back on what I was taught and then I slowly started mimicking what Ginger had did. I slowly dipped down like I had dropped something and then slowly came back up. The men continued to whistle at me. My nerves were only getting worse by the second. I started to feel as if I couldn't do this. I started to tense up.

"Hey," Ginger called me again, "Loosen up." She demanded.

"I'm trying!" I replied angrily, "This isn't easy." I complained.

"Says who?" She responded accepting another few dollars from a few of the other men.

"Hey!" I heard a guy yell from behind me. I turned around to see what I considered an old man look at me, "Dance." He said sternly. I glanced over at Ginger who was eyeing me hard.

"Right." I said to myself. I could feel myself shaking a little. I wasn't sure if the air conditioning was on or what, but I swore there was a major draft. I started moving again. I decided to close my eyes. The visual of the men hollering and whistling at me was not helping to calm my nerves. I wasn't really excited by men regardless and this wasn't doing anything to help me. I decided to start visualizing Paige. It relaxed me a little. I thought about her eyes and hair and the way she looked at me. Before I realized it, I was letting my subconscious take control. I was not longer noticing what I was doing. I felt I was in a daze and unaware of anything and everything around me. I didn't even notice the man on my side trying to slip in a few dollar bills. I had my attention completely focused on Paige. _Paige...Paige...Paige..._Paige?

There she was standing in the back...watching me. Her face was blank and calm, but I knew on the inside she was horrified. I felt my heart sink. I was suddenly still. I didn't know what to do or think. Paige made no attempt to move either. She just continued to stare at me.

"Paige." I said on stage. For some reason I felt I had to explain myself. I knew she didn't hear me call out her name over the music. I suddenly saw her start to blush as she turned around and headed for the door. My first reaction was to follow her. I started heading off the stage stopping half way down on the stairs. Realizing I wasn't going to go after Paige half naked and in high heels. There I was still being hollered at by the men in the club watching my girlfriend, without a word, stride out.

-------

**I wish I could give a time estimate on when I will be able to have the next chapter, but I can't. Though I really hope not to take so long with the next update. And I do know where I'm going with the story still. I got it all mapped out in my head. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I know finally an update. Sorry I took so long. I was finishing up one of my other stories which I did complete. So now I will have some more free time to update this one faster. I am going to start taking the story into some twists and turns now. **

-----------------------

Chapter 5

I felt so exposed. I looked around, half of the men were staring at me and making crud remarks under their breaths. I suddenly felt embarrassed and ashamed. I wanted to run but I couldn't move. I didn't know where to go. I suddenly felt cold.

"Alex?" Ginger called from the stage, "Are you okay?"

I turned to her, "I need to go." I said suddenly making my way to the dressing rooms. I opened the door and ran to my cloths as fast as I could. I quickly threw on my jeans and my sweatshirt and quickly ran back out again. I could hear the music get louder as I approached the stage again, but I didn't go to the stage. Instead, I headed for the nearest exit. I felt a burst of sunlight as the door opened into the daylight. My eyes burned. I tried to scan the area for Paige. I saw a figure walking to the bus stop. I quickly followed it.

"Paige!" I called out trying to catch up.

"Don't." She called from in front of me.

"Paige." I said grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to stop. She looked at me while I tried to figure out what to say.

"I thought," Paige started, "I thought I would be okay with this...but I don't know. It bothers me."

"Paige..." I said, "I'm sorry."

Paige shook her head, "Don't be."

I could see she was upset but she was trying so hard not to let it bother her.

"You should go back to work." Paige said. I could tell it was bothering her so much to say that.

"Paige, I don't have too. Look, I'll just quit." I said trying to make her feel better.

"No," Paige said, "You can't. Our landlord raised the rent and like you said. Everything is already expensive...and we need the money." Paige said trying to justify it more to herself than to me. And of course Paige was right. We needed money and a lot of it. This was the only way.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I wanted Paige to be completely sure.

Paige nodded, "I'm sure." She said. I knew she was lying.

"Alright." I said.

"Before..." Paige said, "Inside...it was just a surprise that's all."

I leaned in and gave Paige a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." I said.

Paige sighed, "I love you." She replied, "Now _go_." She said shooing me away.

I turned around to walk back inside. I glanced over my shoulder a few times to see Paige quietly waiting for the bus.

I quickly went back into the building and quickly took off my cloths and before I even realized it. I was back on stage. Ginger shot me a surprised look and I nodded to let her know I was okay and I was ready. I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice all the men in the audience staring at me. I suddenly was just letting my dance moves flow. Everything was just moving. I heard a few of the guys hollering at me but it seemed so far into the distance.

"Alex?" I heard my name suddenly bring me back out of my trance. I quickly turned around.

"Spinner?" I said. I was completely shocked and embarrassed. I suddenly felt naked again. Spinner's face was smug. He licked the bottom of his lip before letting off a small smile as he looked at the other dancers.

"Go away, Spinner!" I said to him.

He chucked, "You know what, I've had a bad day." He said sounding all too amused. He took a few steps closer to the stage, "And I am in the mood for a little relaxing and enjoyment." He took out a five dollar bill ran it up my thigh and slid it up into my g-string.

Spinner seemed very amused. "Now dance for me."

--------------

**Of course I had to add Spinner! How could I not? lol..okay anyways...Like I said twists and turns. And I know where I am heading with the story. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can and I will try not to leave big gaps inbetween updates. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well consider the time between my normal updates. I would say this is pretty quick. Anyways, school and work has been taking a lot of my time but I still try to find time to keep my stories updated. **

**Alright here is the chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. **

-------------

Chapter 6

That night when I came home I wasn't sure if I was going to tell Paige what happened. She was already upset and stressed over my job. This was not going to ease her mind, but I also didn't want to lie to her. She had been setting the table when I walked in.

"Welcome back." She said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Thanks." I replied, "How was your day?" I asked trying to keep the conversation away from me.

"Umm...good." Paige replied not stopping what she was doing. We had both come to an unspoken agreement not to talk about what had happened earlier. It was as if Paige had never even seen me.

"Smells good." I said taking note of the smell of food, which really smelt wonderful.

"I'm making salad with bits of chicken." Paige replied brining over the bowl of salad and starting to place it on plates.

"Tasty." I replied. Not my idea of meal. A snack maybe…but not a meal. Not wanting to argue and not sure if there was anything I could do to help, I just took a seat and waited quietly for Paige to serve me my plate. I had briefly forgotten my encounter with Spinner earlier but now the memory was back, pricking me like a needles inside my stomach.

"So, work was good?" Paige asked, to my complete surprise. I could hear the nervous undertone in her voice. She didn't want to be rude and she didn't want a detailed response.

"Yea." I replied feeling the needles in my stomach prick me even more. I took a bite of the salad trying to avoid any further conversation.

Later that night Paige kept her back turned to me as she slept. It was almost painful. This job was causing more and more strain with our relationship. I didn't want that. I slowly reached over and wrapped my arm around Paige. I knew she wasn't asleep yet, so when she didn't object I pulled her towards me. I wanted her to know she was everything to me.

"You know," I began, "We can start saving money and then when we have enough, I can find a new job...a better job."

Paige was silent. She took her arm and placed it over the arm I was using to hold her. It was a sign that Paige wasn't upset with me and she wasn't shutting me out. I felt a small sense of relief. I still, however, couldn't shake the feeling of guilt I had with keeping the incident with Spinner a secret. Paige held my hand tight, but I didn't mind. I slowly drifted off into sleep.

----------

Work the follow day wasn't as bad as I had expected it to be. I knew I had to just bite the bullet. I was able to relax myself and fall deep inside my mind. It wasn't long before I became oblivious to the men in the club. I was in a completely different place. I wasn't even aware of what I was thinking about. It was as if I were in a trance. I suddenly felt a presence, it was making me uncomfortable. I quickly snapped too and looked around. I rolled my eyes in annoyance at the site of Spinner. He was fixed on another dancer on the stage. I was relieved he hadn't noticed me yet. I tried to keep dancing, but I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off him. I was watching him intensely hoping he would just stay fixated on the other dancer. I couldn't seemed to get back into my state of unawareness, instead of just letting myself be free, I was all stiff and tense. I felt cold suddenly. My eyes never left Spinner even as he turned his head and spotted me. He pranced over to where I was and nodded happily as he stood in front of me. I exhaled to show my annoyance.

"Hey now," Spinner began, "Is that a way to treat a paying customer?" He asked shaking his head.

Spinner's statement sent me into a rage. I quickly got off the stage my hands pushing into his chest forcing him back a few sets.

"Listen..." I began, "How many strip clubs are in this city? And you come to this one?" I asked forcefully.

"It's the closest to me and I don't recall needing your permission to come here." Spinner said knowing full well he didn't need to argue with me.

I was staring at Spinner so intensely I didn't notice my boss Gary walking up to us.

"Is there a problem?" He asked forcefully looking at me directly. He had obvious witnessed the incident. I knew I was in trouble.

"There's no problem here." Spinner said. I could see the gleam in his eye. I knew my fate rested in Spinner's hands. "I like rough play." He winked

Gary let off a small uneasy chuckle that made me cringe. Spinner glanced over at me scanning me up and down. I tried my best not let my rage out in front of my boss.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Gary asked Spinner trying to make sure Spinner was content.

Spinner reached down into his pocked and pulled out what looked like a $50 bill and handed it to Gary then looked back at me, "A lap dance." He grinned.

Gary instantly took the money, "Alex...could you please service our customer." He said quickly stuffing the money in his jacket.

My heart sank as I looked at Spinner. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

--------

**Alright…I'm working on the next chapter and how I want to portray that. I'm still not sure how graphic I want to get with the chapters. But don't worry, I wont get overly graphic. I will try to have the next chapter up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long update. I am now trying to really focus on the story plot without dragging it out too much but I do want to make sure I don't rush it. So I am still working out the little details for the story. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I'll give you a little forewarning: Possible Disturbing Scene! (depending on what you consider disturbing, but I thought I should warn you) You have been warned. **

----------------

Ch 7

"So," Paige said picking at her plate, "How was work?"

I was surprised she even wanted to talk about it.

"It was alright." I said picking my words carefully.

Paige nodded without a word.

I hated hiding this from Paige. Just thinking about everything was making me sick. I started to take deep breathes, trying to avoid a panic attack.

"So, how much did you make today?" Paige asked taking a bite of pork chop.

"Ummm..." I said trying to focus my mind, "about 500 dollars."

"Wow..." Paige replied dropping her fork and looking up at me, "That's the most you have ever brought home." She said in disbelief.

"I know." I replied.

"How did you earn _that_ much?" Paige asked. Despite the fact I knew it bothered Paige to hear anything about my work, she couldn't stand not to ask.

I quickly tried to think of something to say. I didn't want to mention Spinner at all but I didn't want to lie either.

"It was just a busy night." I shrugged.

"I see." Paige replied blatantly returning to her dinner.

There was silence for a few moments and then Paige spoke again.

"So..." Paige started but I cut her off.

"Paige," I broke in interrupting her, "I don't want to talk about it." I said slamming my fork into my pork chop so hard that the prongs of the fork hit the plate.

"Fine." Paige shrugged acting like this wasn't bothering her.

I felt bad. I didn't want this to happen to us. I wanted to tell Paige so badly but I couldn't muster the courage. All I could think about was Spinner. His smug face. His old spice aftershave. It made me cringe. I continued to look at my plate picking at my food. My job was beginning to tare us apart and it made me feel terrible.

"Did you move my Econ book?" Paige asked walking into our room later after dinner.

I was lying on the bed watching television as I usually did these days before bed.

"I haven't touched it." I said not taking my eyes off the bright illuminated screen.

Paige sighed, "Alright." she said. I could barely see her from the corner of my eye. The only light was from the television and a small lamp by our bed that let off a small amount to golden light. I hated the light. It made me feel like I was in a cheap 1960's horror flick. I was feeling extremely bad and I couldn't bring myself to try to say anything to Paige. I just flipped through the channels as Paige crawled into bed. She adjusted herself in the bed. I felt a strong sense of coziness over come me. Just having her close to me made me feel secure. Paige was still for a moment as if she were thinking about something and then she turned to me.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?" She asked as she leaned in. I turned my head and our lips meet quickly before partying.

"Night." She said leaning over and turning off the light.

"Night." I whispered back. I felt horrible. I knew I should say something, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to say anything without sparking an argument and I wasn't in the mood to fight. I let off a small sigh before clicking the off button on the television and settling myself into bed. I wasn't sure if I wanted to snuggle next to Paige or not. I wanted too but at the same time, I felt dirty. I decided not too. I kept my distance as I feel into slumber. It felt like less than a minute that I found myself back at the strip club. The music was louder than usual but it was as if it were behind a glass wall. It could feel the rumbling of the base and the jeering of the people. I was alone in a room. I felt cold. I held my arms up rubbing myself trying to get body heat. I was wearing nothing but a black brassière and a black bikini bottom. Then suddenly I could feel someone grab me at the back of my waist and pull me back. The lights suddenly turned on and a disco ball started to spin around. I found myself sitting on Spinners lap. He had one arm around my waist holding me closely to him. His other hand ran along my shoulder, down the length of my arm. He slowly took his hand into mine as he started kissing my shoulder. I instantly felt myself jolt up from him.

"Hey." Spinner said angrily, "I'm paying for this!"

"This is against the rules. You are not allowed to touch me." I said quickly taking a few steps back from him.

Spinner gave off a small smirk as he picked up a bottle of whisky and took a drink from it. He was already drunk. Get got up clumsily, "I can do anything I want." He said. I started to walk over to me. I looked around quickly for the door. I found a small silver handle to the side of the room. I quickly ran over to it. It was locked. I started banging on the door and screaming for someone...anyone. I could still hear the people on the outside. They sound liked they were having a great time. No one could hear me.

"It's no use." Spinner said, "I told you. I paid for you. I own you."

I could feel a surge of anger rush through me as I turned around to face him, "You don't own anything." I said.

Spinner smirked, "You have always been feisty. It's a good thing I'm in the mood for feisty tonight."

"I'm not scared of you." I said trying to toughen up.

Spinner slowly walked over to me. I didn't back up. I didn't want to appear weak. Spinner came so close his own body was touching against me. I looked down only to suddenly discover I was completely naked. I started to panic. Spinner leaned his head closer towards me and I felt his lips touch against mine. I brought my hands up to Spinners chest in an attempted to push him away. But I couldn't. He was like a statue. The more I tried, the weaker I become. He started deepening the kiss and I tried to scream but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. I was powerless. I could taste the alcohol in Spinners mouth. I could feel Spinner's hands as he ran them around my body. Finally the kiss ended and Spinner's head arched to the side of my mine. I could feel his breathe on my neck.

Suddenly I felt a jolt and I gasped to the sound of my alarm clock going off. It's loud beeping screech echoed in my ears. The noise was digging under my skin but I made no attempt to shut it off. I could still feel Spinners body and my neck tingled were his head had been. The dream had felt so real. My heart was thumping through my chest. I could hear Paige moving around through the apartment. I ran my fingers through my hair taking deep breathes of air, "Shit."

--------------

**Just in case you are confused. The whole Spinner/Alex scene was a dream. So don't worry, I won't be taking any….strange relationship turns in the story but I may continue to explore some possibilities. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry for taking so long with the update! I'm trying to finish up school and I'm almost there! So hopefully as my work load lightens for the next few months I'll be able to get to some serious writing and hopefully finish up this story pretty soon! I was going to make this chapter a lot longer, but I decided this chapter could stand on it's own two feet. I hope you all like it. ) **

----------

Chapter 8

I quickly threw the covers off myself. I needed air. The dream of Spinner was still fresh in my mind. It had all felt so real. I closed my eyes again. I wasn't sure what to think. I was feeling a mixture of shame and embarrassment. I could still hear Paige moving around. I didn't want her to know anything was wrong. I hoped she wouldn't come into our room. I quickly got up out of bed and into the bathroom. I started the shower and brushed my teeth. I just felt I needed to get clean. I removed my cloths and threw them on the hamper. I knew Paige hated it when I did that but I didn't care. I quickly got into the shower only to be greeted with nice steamy water. The water felt so good running down my body. I let the water soak into my hair. I closed my eyes. I felt like going back to sleep. I was beginning to feel somewhat relaxed when images of my dream started coming back to me. I could feel Spinner's hand on my shoulder and his lips on my lips. The image made me cringe. I knew it wasn't real but I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of disgust that was growing inside me. This was not what I wanted. I picked up the shampoo bottle and extracted a small amount of shampoo. I rubbed it between my hands to lather it up. Washing my hair was somewhat relaxing me. I felt I was washing away the memories of my dream. After I had rinsed out my hair I reached for the soap bar. I started to lather over my body. The warm water was beginning to cradle me asleep but I forced myself to stay awake. As my hand and soap ran along my shoulder, I felt myself quiver. Spinner's face, his hands, his lips. They had all felt so real. I shivered at the thought. When I was completely clean from soap scum, I turned the shower knob off. I let the wet water drip off my body. The steam in the bathroom was making it hard to breath. I was startled when the knob of the bathroom door turned. I heard a small knock as it opened.

"Alex? Can I come in?" I heard Paige's voice say.

"Ummm.." I said trying to muster my strength, "Yea. Sure."

I heard the door open a little wider and Paige stepped inside, "I just needed to get some of my make-up." She said scrambling around the bathroom counter. She kept her eyes focused never even trying to peak at my naked body. I didn't feel awkward. I undressed for strangers for a living. Being naked in front of my girlfriend didn't both me at all...It only bothered me she didn't look.

"Finished." Paige said grapping the make-up bag she had been searching for. Without another word she left the bathroom slowly shutting the door behind her. In that moment I hated myself. I was letting us get further and further apart and it was the last thing in ever wanted to do. I grabbed my towel started drying myself off. The dream was now becoming less and less important. I got dressed into more comfortable and clean clothes. I didn't want to put back on my old pajamas. I made my way out into the kitchen were Paige was cleaning up her breakfast. I didn't say anything, I just wanted over to the refrigerator. Nothing looked appealing to me. I closed the door and took a seat at the kitchen table. Paige didn't acknowledge my presence and I didn't make an effort to say anything. I sat at the table looking off into nothingness. Finally, Paige turned around and looked at me as if she just noticed I was there.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Something is wrong." Paige started, "You've been acting all distant."

"Nothing is wrong." I replied. I didn't want to let Paige on to anything I was thinking or feeling.

Paige sighed whipping the hair from her eyes, "Alright," She said, "So, do you have work today?"

"No, I have the day off." I replied.

"What are you planning on doing?" Paige asked. It was making me feel better that Paige was taking interest and even though I didn't show it, it was comforting.

"I don't know. Just whatever." I replied.

"Well..." Paige said. She was thinking, "actually, never mind. I have to go. I'm late." She said walking over to me and I lifted my head so we could quickly kiss.

"You know I love you." I said, knowing I had to say something to remind Paige I hadn't forgotten.

"I know." She smiled, "I'll be back around four." She said walking out the door.

I let off a small sigh. Everything was going to be okay I reassured myself. There was nothing to worry about. I looked at the clock. It was only eight thirty. I felt like I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. I wanted to go back to bed but I feared having another dream. I spent most of the day sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels. It didn't surprise me when there wasn't a single interesting thing on non of our six channels. It was getting closer to four and I hadn't accomplished anything. I felt like my connection with Paige was slowly drifting away. Everything we had gone through together and I was going to let it all fly out the window for some lousy job. I decided to clean up a little bit and cook dinner. I wanted to get our relationship back on track.

By the time four rolled around I had a dinner almost done. Chicken parmesan. I wasn't the best cook but I wasn't the worst either. I neatly set the table. I decided I didn't care how I felt. I was going to put on my happy face and not let anything get in the way of my relationship any more. I looked at the clock. _4:02_. Any minute now. I took a seat at the table and waited. _4:16...4:23...4:47._ I sighed as I looked at my empty plate. I thought about just starting to eat, but I was hungry in the least bit. I got up from the table to sit over on the couch. I turned on the television and flopped through the all of our six channels. I got caught up in some made for T.V. movie about two people in dealing with strains on their relationship. Though it made me feel bad, I couldn't help but watch. I didn't notice the clock at the time went from five to seven-thirty. There was no light in the apartment except from what was coming from the television. I leaned my head and the light from the T.V. started to hurt my eyes. I closed them for a second and when I opened them again the television was off. Light was radiating from the windows of the kitchen. I tiled my head up and looked around. It was morning. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to regain my sense. I glanced at the clock, _7:13_.

"Well good morning, sunshine." Paige said walking out of our bedroom her hair damp from a shower, "You're up early."

"You didn't come home last night." I said bluntly, the grogginess filled my voice.

"Yea, about that." Paige said, her facial expression changed as she started searching her mind for the words, "After class I went to library to study with some friends."

"And you never heard of a telephone?" I demanded.

"I forgot you had the day off." She replied walking over the kitchen and grabbing herself and cup of coffee she had brewed earlier. She was obviously trying to avoid the confrontation.

I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry." Paige said turning around to face me, "Forgive me?" She said, her voice was sweet and mischievous.

"Forgiven." I said plastering a small grin on my face. I wasn't in the mood to start any argument though deep down, I was upset about everything.

"Well I have to get ready for class." Paige said walking over to me and giving me a small kiss on the lips.

I nodded and watched her walk off back to our bedroom. I could feel my blood boiling. I felt like everything inside me was breaking down. Feeling like I couldn't deal with anything else going wrong right now, I sat back down on the couch. I knew of nothing that was in store for me.

-------

**I'll be starting the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have it up within the week! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I am starting to get back into my writing mood. I'm really going to focus on finishing this story up. I know a lot of you have seen the final episodes of the season. Since my story kind of follows the same ideas I am going to try to wiggle a few small similarities from the final in there. I'm not planning on straying from my original idea and I won't be adding spoilers. The rest is still going to be what I had originally intended to do, (just with a change of setting). Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and thanks again for reading! **

------------------

Chapter 9

Work was beginning to become routine for me. I went out on stage, did what I had to do and I didn't pay attention to the little voice in the back of my head that told me to stop. Every time I worked, I prayed Spinner wouldn't make an appearance. For a few weeks I managed to get by without seeing his face. The vivid dream had faded away in the back of my mind and I was beginning to worry less and less about everything. I was trying my hardest to stay positive about everything, but in truth. I was exhausted. Work was taking every last ounce of energy I had. By the time I got home I only felt like lying on the couch and watching television. I had barely had a conversation with the Paige nor did I care to. When I wasn't working I only wanted to sleep. I was saving enough money. Soon I would have enough money accumulated in my savings to quit. I was looking forward to the day.

I had decided to go to the grocery store while Paige was away at school. Despite my frustration, I was still trying to make our relationship as smooth as possible. Paige had given up a lot to be with me and I didn't want to think I was unappreciative. Paige did most of the shopping and I thought I would try to relieve the stress since I knew finals were approaching and she would want as much to study as possible. I was just picking up a few of our essential shopping needs. I had been browsing through the produce section when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey." The voice called from beside me.

I turned to look. I was surprised to see Toby on the other side of the oranges.

"Hi." I replied not sure why he was talking to me. I gave a small smile and returned to picking out tomatoes.

"So, what's up?" Toby asked. He seemed very tense.

I turned to look at him again, "Nothing." I said. My tone was harsh, then I went back to what I was doing. I could see Toby in the corner of my eye and he had not moved.

"How is life after high school? Is it as hard as they say it is?" He suddenly asked.

I was getting irritated now, "I guess." I replied, just wanting him to leave me alone. I rolled my eyes when I noticed he had made no motion to leave.

"Oh." He said.

"Toby, did you need something?" I yelled.

"A date." Toby replied.

"That's what girlfriends are for." I replied sarcastically.

"I know." He replied, "Be my girlfriend."

"Sorry can't." I said without even looking at him. "I'm already someone else's' girlfriend." I said stuffing a tomato in a plastic bag.

Toby was beginning to shake, "You share yourself with other men but not for me." He stated.

I almost dropped my bag of tomatoes, "How do you know?" I asked walking towards Toby directly.

"I have my ways of getting past security." He replied trying to sound as smooth as possible but his voice crackled at very word.

"Okay, whatever!" I yelled not having anything more productive to say come to mind.

Toby seemed taken aback by my sudden burst of anger but he was trying to hold his ground, "If you won't be my date, I'll tell Paige." He blurted out so quickly I almost didn't understand.

"She knows." I scoffed back at him. I chuckled to myself at the stupidity that was Toby Isaacs.

"Paige knows about you and Spinner?" Toby asked pretending to be shocked.

I could feel my stomach churn, "Nothing is going on between Spinner and I." I replied, keeping my voice to a whisper.

"But you dance for him, in the VIP room." Toby stated, his voice was stern.

"As a client!" I yelled.

Heads suddenly turned to stare at Toby and I. I could feel everybody watching. I grabbed Toby by the arm and pulled him around the corner which was less crowded.

"Look.." I started but Toby suddenly cut me off.

"No, you look. Either you are going with me as my date or I tell Paige about you and Spinner. I don't think Paige will be interested in hearing about the nitty griddy details." Toby had suddenly gotten a boost of confidence. He knew he was in control. I was trying to keep my cool. I didn't want to show any signs of worry but I feared that I was being completely obvious.

I shook my head laughing, "You don't even know how to reach Paige."

Toby reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of Paper. He flashed it before me. I scanned carefully and my heart sank when I understood that it was Paige's cell phone number.

"How did you get that?" I asked forcefully.

"I have connections." Toby replied. He was talking much smoother and more confident now.

I instinctively snatched the paper from Toby's hand and crinkled it. I felt a small feeling of relief.

"I have the number in my phone." Toby chuckled, "Plus I memorized it."

My heart sank even lower, "Everyone at that school knows I'm a lesbian." I said, just trying to say anything that would get me out of this mess.

"Not everyone. Just our graduating class really, and they graduated...most of them." Toby replied.

I rolled my eyes in despair and Toby shrugged. I knew I had lost. It was either this or risk of furthering destroying the relationship I still had intact with Paige. I brought my hand up to my forehead and through my hair.

"Okay." I said angrily, "You win."

A smile suddenly plastered itself across Toby's face.

"If you mention anything to _anyone_." I threatened.

"Ohh, don't worry." Toby grinned moving closer to me, "It's our little secret."

As Toby walked away he turned around to look at me, "I'll be in touch." He winked.

I wanted to smack the smile of his smug face but knew I couldn't and it drove me insane. I barely managed to finish my shopping. I was sure I had forgotten at least a half a dozen things but my mind was wandering else ware. I decided to take a different way home just to give me something new and different. The thought never crossed my mind when I walked off the bus that this was the exact street that Jimmy and Spinner had opened their business in. I could see Spinner up ahead trying to draw in costumers. I quickly turned back around to see if I could catch the bus before it left, but it had already gone. I straightened myself upright and started walking. I decided not to cross the street. I didn't want to appear afraid of him. Spinner was standing to the side, a goofy smile plastered across his face. I could here his voice in the distance and it made me quiver. I continued to walk. The sound of his voice drew closer and closer. My thoughts started going back to my dream. I could feel him breathing down my neck. His lips on mine. It made me queasy. Despite it wasn't real, the dream was so vivid. Finally, I approached him. I pretend not to notice as I walked by.

"Alex." Spinner said. He sounded surprised to see me and I could tell he hadn't meant to draw attention to me, but since he had called my name, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"This is a public sidewalk. I'm part of the public." I replied bitterly.

In the strip club Spinner had power. Here, Spinner was defenseless.

"Oh." He replied.

The bewilderment on his face was startling. He had truly never expected to see me outside the club ever and now that he had, he was different towards me. He was awkward. Despite this, I was in no mood to be merciful. It was his fault I was in this situation with Toby and it only fueled my resentment.

"T-Shirt?" Spinner suddenly asked, "On me."

Maybe it was hatred at the moment for Spinner or perhaps his word choice, but it drove into me like jagged spikes.

"A t-shirt?" I asked angrily.

"You know, to show no hard feelings." Spinner said.

"You think the damaged you have created for me is going to be fixed with a t-shirt?" I yelled.

"I'll throw in a water bottle." Spinner said jokingly, obviously not understanding just how upset I was.

I shook my head angrily, "You're pathetic." I blurted out. The tears were swelling up in my eyes and I was beginning to shake. I felt like my entire world was crashing around me. All this, because of an oaf.

"Whoa," Spinner said, "Calm down." He reached his hand out to touch my shoulder. That was the moment I dropped my groceries, jerked forward and pushed him.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. My voice had reached a screeching level. Spinner was thrusted back onto boxes of t-shirts and into clothing racks. I could here the clashing of everything has he feel. I moved in closer to him.

"I don't want to ever see your face..._anywhere_ ever again." I said sternly and walked off.

I didn't see the shocked look on Spinner's face or Jimmy's as he wheeled out to see what the commotion was. The only thing there to witness the aftermath was the bags of groceries I had left behind.

------

**Okay, I've already started the next chapter so I'll try to be done as soon as possible! Thanks everyone for reading! **


End file.
